


Pumpkin Spice

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: "Mulder, what is this?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: pre-IWTB  
> A/N: I love pumpkin spice. Fight me.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Scully opened the fridge and wrinkled her nose.

“Mulder, what is this?”

“What is what?” he asked from the other living room.

Scully pulled the plastic bottle and held it out. He leaned his head around and looked at it. 

“It’s pumpkin spice creamer, Scully,” he said. “I mean, that’s what it says on the label.”

“Where did it come from?” she asked.

“The grocery store seems like the mostly likely place,” he said, “but that’s why they put the I in FBI.”

“How did it get from the store to our refrigerator?” she asked.

He spread his hands, professing his ignorance. “You know my best guess is almost always aliens.”

“Pumpkin spice creamer,” she said, shaking the bottle at him. “Last I checked, neither of us is a teenage girl.”

Mulder shrugged. “Maybe you’ll like it anyway.”

Scully sighed. “I’m drawing the line at eggnog creamer.”

“I can’t control how the spirit moves me,” Mulder said with a grin. “Or the alien force.”

“It would be better if the alien force moved you to get half and half instead of this,” she said. “We’re out of milk.”

“Try it,” he said. “You might actually like it. Stranger things have happened.”

“Not many,” she said, and she wouldn’t admit it to him, but she did like sitting on the porch, sipping her sweet and spicy coffee, watching the sunlight spill over the fields around their house, and when Mulder came out and kissed her, she liked that too.

“I told you,” he murmured against her lips. “Scully, you taste delicious.”

“Shut up,” she said, and kissed him again.


End file.
